


The beautiful girl who is a victim of a thawne

by Amandapanda3024



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Multi, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Rape, This is dark so if you don't read rape don't read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandapanda3024/pseuds/Amandapanda3024
Summary: Eobard thawne finally escaped the black flash. He is starving for some beautiful woman contact. Lucky for him a gorgeous girl comes up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything except Rose.  
> This is my first fanfic so sorry if its bad. Also if you find this revolting then please don't comment to mean, just say politely this you arent into this.but if you are into ths and you think somethings need improvement then please tell me.

I don’t own anything except the oc  
Warning there is rape and physical abuse  
(Eobard’s pov)

I did it, I got away from that...thing. All I did was make him think he killed me.I can’t believe he actually thought that was me, he killed a speed mirage and while he was distracted I ran to 2005. I made a watch that hid the speed force in me so that thing couldn’t find me. 2005 was a boring year though. The beach is beautiful though but kinda cold since it was october,luckily I found this bench that was clean enough. There is someone else on the beach, she was sitting on the sand.I couldn’t see her face but I could see that she was wearing a white jacket(I remember my sister wearing jackets a lot in 2005, and yes when I say that I was around in 2005 I do feel old) and jeans and she had beautiful black hair that flowed to the middle of her back.She was reading a book and turned around my way to look at something and I could finally see her face and...She was gorgeous. She had pale skin that almost looked white,her lips were a natural pink,and her eye’s were the most beautiful shade of blue. I don’t know why but looking at her reminded me of how long it’s been since I last had...Intercourse. Maybe she could be of some use to me besides people go missing all the time.  
(Girl’s name)  
I can’t believe I finally got Harry potter: The half blood prince, I’m reading it at the beach because my little stupid brother can’t stop talking, he couldn’t shut up to save his life.The sunset is beautiful but something is making me feel weird like...I’m being watched. Yeah I’m not staying here, I know someone is watching me.I get up to go the park and I started walking but before I take like 2 step’s,A man came out of a red streak behind and grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his chest I started screaming for help,he pick’s me up bridal style and Oh gosh I have no idea what’s going on(He is speeding aka I’m the author),All I see is a mix of colors and the man. This goes for like 2 minutes of confusion he stopped. I tried to get him to drop me so I could run by thrashing around but I stopped when he growls at me and says “Stop moving or we are going to have problems little girl”. I was able to actually get a look at him, He was wearing a leather jacket and jeans and he had blonde hair,He looked the age of 40 to 50.He threw me on a bed in a big room that could have belonged to a prince. The wall’s looked like they made of gold, and the floor’s were wooden with a black carpet in the middle of the room,the bed had black thick blankets on it. The man left with the red streak behind him again.After a few seconds he came back with...oh No, He came back with a rope and slowly walks towards me .I swallow frighteningly backing away from him, he laughed and said “Come on Darling, don't make this difficult”,before I could do anything I see red lightning from where he was before then in a blink of an eye I was cold and tied up to the bed and I could see the man standing in front of the bed looking more lustfully smirking confidently.Wait why is he looking at me like that. I look down and find myself...oh gosh No I'm naked, I'm completely naked and tied up in front of this man, he could do anything to me, I really don't want to lose my virginity at this age I'm only 17. The man just stares at me lustfully for a minute, He then takes his jacket off and his shirt after that and he also was very fit, he than looks at me confidently and say “ now darling you should probably know that my name is eobard, eobard thawne”. What a strange name. He then begins to take his pants off. Oh gosh No. He has a huge boner, it's obvious even with his boxers,he then climbs on the bed, to be  
honest I felt like a deer being hunted by a wolf. He goes for my neck but before any actual contact happens I close my eyes just praying this to be a nightmare. I could feel his mouth on my neck just kissing it, oh gosh I started to feel pleasure…HOW,this man is about to rape me. I start to struggle trying to get him off me but then he bites me HARD. I start crying when he starts to go lower. He end up at my breast’s and stops and holds my left breast and looks up at me lustfully and say’s “ what’s your bra size,darling” I still had my eyes closed until he then full out bites my left breast like he is just eating a sandwich. I scream and it was loud, He then stops and asks me again in anger and through his teeth “what is your bra size girl and open your eye I don't want you to miss anything” I open my eyes to see him about to bite my breast again. I couldn't do it I had to tell him “ ok ok just stop, it's… triple D” . I say with tears in my eyes. Eobard looks Impressed then just starts to suck on my left breast for a while then he stops and gets up to his knees and looks at me and smiles while taking his boxers off. OH GOSH… HE IS HUGE, his dick is at the least 10 inches, that can't fit inside me. I start thrashing while screaming “THAT WON'T FIT INSIDE ME” he then grabs me and backhands me and say’s “ oh darling I don't care because willing or not it will and it will feel great, well for me” he says confidently, he then goes to my neck and… wait did he just smell me. He then starts to position himself. Well goodbye virginity, this is going to hurt. He grabs my face and stares right into my eyes and says “ you're going to be my little bitch” then thrusts into me. I screamed louder then I thought possible and all he did was laugh and keep thrusting,he got a little stuck trying to get in while he was halfway inside me, I was still crying when he moaned into my ear “ Oh darling you are tighter than anyone I've had so far, were you a virgin”. I wasn't going to tell this man, he wasn't getting the satisfaction of raping a virgin girl. He growled when I didn't answer and pulled out and slammed right back in me. I couldn't take it “ yes I was a virgin you sick psycho” I said with anger and tears. He laughed and started thrusting faster. Wait… is he vibrating his dick in me. That was probably the only pleasure I got from losing my virginity. He moaned and I felt something wet inside me like a waterfalls just went in me. Oh gosh did he. “ Did...Did you just come inside me” I said with fright. He laughed and pumped inside me a few times and said “ yes I did, and believe me I am going to do that a lot more” after a few minutes of just breathing he positions himself again. Here we go again. This lasted for five hours and every time he never missed a chance to come inside me. When it was over, he untied me put a blanket on me. “You are going to be my little bitch alright, which is basically a slave but way more sex, don't ask how I got this mansion just clean it, tomorrow you will wake up and bake me breakfast, there will be a list in the kitchen and tomorrow I will explain the rules more” he said commandingly. “ wait what,please just let me go” I begged while he just rolled his eyes. “ hold on what I become pregnant, you probably don't want me around,think of it do you really want a baby around” I said trying to convince him to let me. He looks at me seriously and says in anger “ if you do become pregnant than we are both going to have a problem, and it will be your fault if you are so don't be pregnant”. After he says that he speeds away finally leaving me alone to cry myself to sleep.


	2. Oh No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no something bad happened,She is....pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im pretty new and im one person who loves and appropriates kudos and any comment not meant to hurt my feelings

It’s been two months in this hell.He forced me to wear a way to small maid outfit and I am not allowed to wear panties or bra’s. I’m told to call him professor thawne .He always slaps my ass any chance he get’s. He rapes me every day at least 5 times a day 3 if it’s a good day and forces me to suck off a lot of his “coworker men” and him once and awhile and forces me to clean this mansion I’m forced to stay at and when I don’t do what he wants he beats and rapes me even worse than usual.I have had tried to escape but he had always caught me before I could even leave the mansion and now I’m to scared that he will rape me again and beat me again but what’s even worse is that I have been vomiting a lot and have been getting headaches,and mood swings a lot lately and I have been eating a lot and I’m scared that I’m pregnant.I can’t get a test since well...I can’t leave to go get one and I’m to scared to ask him. I was currently cleaning the kitchen when professor thawne came and sat on the kitchen chair when two of professor thawne “coworkers” darhk and merylin. They forgave him for the whole legends thing and I don’t know why .Those two horace me as well but all they do is force me to suck them off a lot and slap my ass as well. They both sat at the kitchen table waiting for breakfast. I gave them all their breakfast when I overheard their conversation. “Well Eobard, the Black Flash has been coming close to figuring out that you're alive, why do you think” Darhk said while making fun of him for being close to being found out. “ yes well darhk this couldn’t last forever but I’m guessing there must be another speedster that just accidently came to this time,it happens a lot more than you’d think” Eobard said explaining to his companion’s and just as I passed him after picking their plates after they finished their meals and went to go to clean them in the dishes when I passed professor he slapped my ass and turned and smirked to his “coworker’s” .After a few hours later I was cleaning when I turned around to get something and 5 inches from my face was a real monster.He was hideous he wore a suit that looked like professor thawne but was black and his face on one of his sides that had no human skin.(its obviously black flash). I just stand while he looks around like he is looking for something professor thawne walks into the room looking like he was about to tell me to do something but freezes when he saw the monster.This must be the black flash,professor thawne has only looked scared when talking about black flash. The black flash walked around looking for something for a minute when he stopped in front of me and bends down to my stomach and growls at it I look at professor thawne in fear of not knowing what to do but he looks scared for his life more than mine. The black flash just stares growling at my stomach for a minute and then stands straight and looks around in suspicion and leaves. After that thing left I try to straighten out what happened.professor thawne speeds to me and grabs my neck and says in a angry voice “Nonononononononno this isn’t supposed to happen,You better not be Pregnant You bitch” I have never seen him so angry,He lets go of my neck and gets a plastic cup. “Pee in this now”I hesitate but do what he told me and he takes it and after 15 minutes of standing in fear, he came back with anger in his eye’s and grabs my wrist and screams “You little bitch you're lucky that monster basically confirmed that the baby is a speedster because that is the only reason you are alive”. Oh gosh I’m pregnant. “Don’t move whore,I’m going to have to talk to someone,I’ll be right back and I swear if you leave this room your punishment will be worse than it already is” Eobard said as he left the room. (This is rose’s thoughts, even though eobard made her change her name to snow yet calls her other things)What am I going to do,I remember something about being able to oh what was the word...oh abortion.(she hasn’t been in outside world for a long time)Oh gosh I remember what abortion was,It is killing the child in your stomach so you don’t have to deal with it.I can’t do that,I can’t kill my own child I don’t care if it’s father is a monster,it didn’t do anything wrong.Ok so abortion will never be a option for me nor should it be anyone’s. I could run away but I have tried that before and it never works but if I do make it out maybe I can leave to another country or something maybe to like canada and live in the forest,then the child could be able to speed around in the woods and it would be harder to find both me and the child. Eobard came back and grabbed my wrist and dragged me to his room while I try to get him to let me go. I scream and run in the opposite direction while he has my wrist but thing worked. As soon as we reached “our” room he throws me in it and turns to lock the door then he turned my direction and grabbed my wrist and threw me to the hard wooden ground. “Please professor thawne I'm sorry,I didn't mean to get pregnant please just let me go” I scream as I try to crawl away backwards but he took a few steps to catch up with me “It doesn't matter if you meant to or not slut” he screams at me and grabs me and drags me to the bed. He sits down and somehow gets my ass on his lap like a child getting spanked. “Please professor thawne I don't need spankings,I've never had any,even as a child” I whisper out of fear as he lifts my skirt,eobard looks me in the eyes and says “Whores like you deserve nothing less now stop fighting and distracting me and count” *slap* “o-one” I stutter,* “t-two” I stutter again, * “three” I finally stop stuttering. I counted all the way to 21 and by the time that was over I was a crying mess. He threw me off his lap and got up as well,he grabbed me again as I stood there scared. He ripped my maids skirt off and threw me to the ground and said “don't think just because you're pregnant I won't punishment you, you will just be givin more food, now Go on all four’s ” I was still crying as he forced me on all fours. He was going to rape your ass. He has done it before but it was whenever you tried to run away and you gave up on escaping a while ago. “The only thing that's good about you being pregnant is that the flashes future kids will have to fight my future child”. I was still crying as he was positioned himself. “Please just stop” I begged one last time,he laughed and thrusted all of himself in. I didn’t have much wetness so it hurt like shit. He didn’t care he went in dry before why should this time be different, oh I don’t know maybe because i'm pregnant. I screamed and hardly had enough strength to stay up in the all four position.He was thrusting like a drill while moaning and I was in so much pain I almost past out but as my eyes were closing he grabbed my black hair and said “Don’t you pass out on me now we are just getting to the good part” and he laughed. After what felt like an hour of me screaming and crying he finally finished inside me.After a few minutes he pulled out.I dropped to the ground and went into a ball position while trying to stop crying,while professor thawne was changing he said “In a few weeks I’m having another “coworker” his name is leonard snart,make sure to clean all the bedrooms so he can pick a clean room” and he left.


	3. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has been through hell,and she meets someone who might help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this story has dark spots

I am now 4 months pregnant and I am showing a little and thankfully Professor thawne gave me less tight clothes.I don’t have to where the maid outfit until I give birth but I still can’t wear a bra or underwear. He rapes me 3 to 2 times a day and I am still cleaning up the bedrooms more than usual for this leonard professor thawne talked about.His “coworker” hasn’t come here yet do to some business he needed to take care of. I am scared to death about being pregnant but I could never murder my child. When a mother gets an abortion because she has the rights,she forgets that the child is not an it he/she is a living human. She forgets that her child is not a candy bar that she can just throw away without a care in the world,it’s a living child that could grow up and change the world but it needs the chance and the right’s. I may have gotten pregnant by rape but it doesn’t change my child’s rights. He/she is not going to stay with the father I know that for sure but how will I get him or her to the adoption center,at first my plan was that I could just escape and raise my child but it is impossible to escape and he could find both of us and might kill both of us so it would be safer if I just give it the right to live and give it a better life than death or then professor thawne could ever give him/her. 

I was cleaning the living room when I heard professor thawne talking to someone. He entered the living room with a handsome man that was around his height maybe a bit taller “This is leonard snart, you will suck him off if he asks” Professor thawne said with the handsome man named leonard staring at my small baby bump “She is pregnant?” leonard asked with a cringe face looking at professor thawne. ‘Sigh’ “yes she is,the little bitch got pregnant,and yes sadly I am the father” Professor thawne said with a angry face. A few hours later after making dinner leonard had me take his clothes to his room with him. When I put his clothes and turned to leave he grabbed my wrist and I thought he was going to have me suck him off and I really didn’t want to “Please just let me go, I promise tomorrow I will suck you off just please not today” I begged and fell to my knees in tears but I wasn’t grabbed and pulled I...I was comforted.He was hugging me and he was brushing my tears away “Hey I don’t force women to do that stuff especially someone so young and gorgeous as you” I finally stop crying and look at him and I snuggle shyly against his chest,I haven’t been comforted in a long time “Do you want to keep it” he asked calmly “ I could never kill my own child and he or she is not a it he or she is a human being” I said offended that he would ask me if I would murder my child “The strongest women are the ones who care more about others than themselves” Leonard said still holding me. “Why are you being so nice” I ask with suspicion “I never treat women like they are nothing” He said as he let me go and got something from in his clothes bag. He took a first aid kit out,why does he have that.He started bandaging all my open wounds “ Being a robber causes a lot of injuries beautiful that’s why I have this” He said while disinfecting a cut that professor thawne made when punished me for trying to leave once “What’s your real name,I know it isn’t snow because no one would name their daughter that” leonard asked. He actually wants to know my name “Its...its Rose”.

I’m now 6 months pregnant and leonard has been kind and gentle.To be honest I think I’m falling for him. Now here I am weak on professor thawnes bed as he slams the door after raping me again. I stayed there for a few minutes just staring at the ceiling,I got up and got one of professor thawnes shirt on and looked in the mirror. My black hair was a mess thanks to professor thawne,my blue eyes looked broken with hardly any hope, and my pale skin was bruised and my maids outfit had a baby belly showing.I put my hand on my stomach and imagining that I could feel my child move around just swimming being so innocent,having no idea what’s going on around him/or her,I can’t actually feel him/or her moving I’m just imagining. I comb my hair and leave the room. I go to the kitchen and start washing the floor when leonard came in and saw me.He went on his knees and helped me,I couldn’t help but blush.After it was washed leonard helped me up and got me to the library and had me sit in a chair “leonard professor thawne doesn’t like me not cleaning I have to find something to do” I said trying to get up but leonard gently keeps my shoulders to the chair “No,rose calm down I’ll just tell reverse speedy that I had you do a few things with me” He has lied before to professor thawne by saying he forced me to suck him but leonard never has even tried to touch me in that way. I looked at Leonard and asked “Please don’t leave soon,you are the only one who hasn’t hurt me since I was kidnapped” I beg him knowing he will have to leave soon after the mission professor thawne wouldn’t need him. Leonard looked at me and said “Rose I can’t stay here forever…but neither can you and this child, I think I could get you outta here,I have a few people I could ask a favor for” Leonard said and for the first time in months I had more hope than I ever had, Leonard looks at my stomach “Do you want to feel him or her” I ask I guessed from the look on his face he really wanted to. He nodded and put his hand on it and as soon as he did i felt something in my stomach kick inside me. “Rose did he/she just kick” he said in amazement “yeah he/she did”

I'm now 8 months and it's very obvious. Professor thawne rapes me 2 times a day and I don't need to wear the maids outfit until I give birth but hopefully if Leonard's plan works so I don't have to. Professor thawne is going to be leaving for a few hours for something and that's when the plan goes into action. When professor thawne leaves I wait a few minutes to make sure in case he forgets something then Leonard gets me out and takes me in a car he stole to meet the people who owe him and they will help me. I asked him before where he would go after I go with the guys who owe him. I found out that professor thawne brought me with him to 2017 which I’m certain I was in 2005 last time I checked. I was cleaning the bedroom when professor thawne walked in “I want you to ride me before I leave so take off your clothes” He commanded with a face that said not to question.I took my shirt and short pants off as he took his clothes off and layed on the bed.I climbed on the bed and sat on his hips,he grabs my hips and slams his cock into my ass.I scream as he lifts my hips to slam it back into his as he moans “You know it is proven that sex helps the baby” I didn’t listen since I was to busy screaming. I kept on thinking as he thrusted “I’m going to leave,I’m going to leave” I kept thinking that until after what felt like hours when he finished. He sighed and put his clothes on and left not even looking at me. A few minutes after I heard him leave I got up and changed into my clothes. After I put on my clothes Leonard walked in “Come on, we can’t waste a second” He is right we can’t waste any time. I waddled to him, he helped me walk outside.It has been so long since I saw the sun,the grass was so green, the air smelled wonderful and the sky was so blue “Come on rose,I’m sorry but you can admire being outside again after you escape” Leonard said softly. We get to the car and for once I feel...free, the sun is beautiful and the trees are so tall. After about an hour later he stops “We are here, don't worry these guys are the good guys I told them your situation and they will protect you, I'm sorry I couldn't be here but I promise I will come back,I'm just helping out the legends for a while” I remember hearing about these legends and they sound awesome “ who is helping me” I ask curiously and Leonard looks at me and say “Rose I brought you to someone who eobard can't stand,The flash” oh my gosh that's perfect professor thawne has talked about the flash and is hiding from him. Leonard opens his door but before I could open it Leonard opens it for me,I nod and say thank you as he helps me waddle a man in a red suit that is the opposite of professor thawnes. The man says in a fake sound effect voice “ Leonard is this the girl you said that thawne got...pregnant”. Leonard rolled his eyes “no flash this is a random pregnant other 17 year old girl” the flash then speeds to me and is a couple steps away “I could help you but I only ask if I can trust you” I look at my swollen stomach and look up into the flashs eyes “ you can trust me just please help my baby” he nods,Leonard looks at me and I could see him staring in the corner of my eyes and turn to him “Rose,you are stronger than many many teenager girls and women combined,you put others needs before your own,you could abort the child but you won't because you want to give the child a future and don't care of others judgement of you, I'm going to miss you rose and if they don't treat you with respect then tell me” he says as he hugs me,we separate a little bit,but before he goes I run to him and kiss him “you come back alright” he smiles and nods. The flash gently picks me up and take me to a place called Star labs where I met Cisco,Caitlin,Iris,jess,joe,harry,and the flash's identity Barry Allen. Iris help sit me down and said “Rose you have a choice,we could abort it” is she seriou,are you kidding heck no I should have known but before I could speak Caitlin jumped in “ iris that's not an It this is a child,how could you even think of killing a baby,the child isn't just a fetus it's a living human” I look at her and say “I think we are going to be good friends”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos,I appreciate all comments and likes


	4. The baby is coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very pro-life so if you aren't then please don't write mean comments

I don't own anything 

I am now 9 months and everything has been going perfectly. I have been able to wear civilized pregnancy clothes instead of a maids outfit, the flash team has been awesome and respectful, and I have been eating as much as I want which has been as much as barry since my baby is a speedster. I have been getting over Stockholm syndrome. I have been sleeping in star labs.  
The team has been super kind.Barry, Wally, joe, and even Harry has been acting like I was breakable glass.Caitlin has been amazing she has helped me calm down and has been checking on my baby but thankfully hasn’t told me the gender, I want it to be a surprise. Iris, however, has been...difficult, she looks at me like I’m poisonous and I don’t know why, she has made certain comments that have made me feel useless, once when I gave a suggestion of an idea for a mission Iris looked at me and said  
“we don’t need a teenage pregnant girl giving us ideas when you yourself have no idea what is happening” Joe pulled Iris to the side to talk to her, Barry was still to lovey-dovey to get that she meant every word of it,Cisco and Caitlin were shocked, and Harry ‘accidentally’ tripped her a few times that day.  
Harry has been the kindest which is surprising, not that the other’s haven’t, everyone has been treating me like a china doll that was worth millions.Harry gets me food without me even asking, he smiles at me more than the others and never makes any sarcastic comments towards me.  
Cisco was able to find my family but they are all older and think I’m dead since no one ever found me. I want to see them but what would I tell them  
“Hey I’m not dead I was just kidnapped, taken to 2017, raped, forced to be a slave, and got pregnant”.Yeah, I don’t think that is believable. My little brother is now 14, I can’t believe I missed him growing up. If I have a boy I’ll name him my brother’s middle name, Jase.  
I have a lot of nightmares of Professor Thawne when I sleep but after I wake up either harry or Cisco would hug me until I fall asleep, Harry and Cisco would take turns watching me when I sleep in case Professor Thawne came for me when I sleep. It sounds creepy but it’s actually nice since I have nightmares often and it’s hard to go back to sleep without them there.

I woke up to find Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Iris, Harry, and Joe working to find an evil meta. I get up slowly, Harry sees me and runs to help me up  
“Rose we have talked about this if you need to get something then just tell us and we will get it you shouldn’t be walking around”  
“I hate not moving, it gets boring”. Cisco suggested that we should go to jitters and everyone agreed.When we were at jitters I was sitting with Caitlin, Cisco, Iris, and Joe as Barry was getting sandwiches and coffee and water for me.  
I had my hand on my stomach when a pair of two teenage girls around the age of 16 saw me and laughed and said out loud  
“What a slut, I would have just gotten rid of it”   
“I know right, I bet she just wanted attention so she purposely got pregnant” barry, cisco, and Joe heard all of it.Barry put the drinks and sandwiches on the table. Barry, Cisco, and Joe went up to the girls  
“What gives you the right to judge her,” Barry said with anger, the girls rolled their eyes   
“Well we didn’t believe some pretty teenage boy that whispered something in our ears and sleep with him and get pregnant and the daddy leaves because you're too selfish to get rid of it” Barry, Cisco, and Joe looked like they would kill   
“She was kidnapped and raped, how is she selfish from wanting not to kill her child,” Barry said. Those girls left with a regretful look on their face as they turned and left not even buying anything.

I was sitting in a chair watching The Flash team checking the meta-computer when there was a bright red spot on the computer meaning there was a meta but it was...a speedster but Wally and Barry was in star labs and Jesse was on earth 2(rose met Jesse once when Jesse came to visit). Everyone looks at me, Wally speeds to me and takes me to a security room that they made before I came in case any meta attack happened.  
Everyone else except Barry ran to the room rose was in. I looked around confused   
“Guy’s what’s going on”   
“Rose don’t freak out but...Thawne is back” Cisco said trying not freak rose out. I screamed in pain and put my hands on my stomach  
“Rose it’s going to be fine,” Caitlin said trying to calm rose down. I looked painfully and angrily at Caitlin  
“NO IT'S NOT, MY WATER BROKE” I screamed.

3rd person

Barry put his Flash suit on but just when he was done he was punched in the face by the Reverse Flash.The Flash punched the Reverse Flash's back, Eobard fell with his back to the floor. Eobard laughed and looked at Barry “ wow you haven't changed at all” just he said that you could hear a young girl scream   
“Ahhhhhhhhhhh”   
Barry and Eobard turned to the scream. Eobard smiled even wider.  
“ looks like my bitch is in labor, good thing she wasn't those idiotic girls that ignore that pregnancy is life, I was scared she would have gotten rid of it”  
Barry punched Eobard and locked him in the meta jail he was in before he was chased before The Black Flash. Eobard turned and looked at Barry.   
“You know when I get my hands on that kid I will train it to do anything I want, including hating you, it will haunt your future children for as long as they live,” Eobard said trying to get barry mad.  
“You will never see that kid, you will never even know the name, get used to this because you are never leaving” Barry left eobard to his lonely cell.

Rose was screaming to the top of her lungs just wanting her kid out. Everyone except Iris was nervous. There was a big chance she wouldn’t make it through the childbirth, when they told her that if she got rid of him/her she would survive but she didn’t care,she a million percent pro-life and proud, sure she was raped and many non pro-life would call her past time with professor thawne forced pregnancy, she hated the way they said that 'forced pregnancy', she was going to give life, make a miracle to the world, yet others called it forced pregnancy and women being used as a breeding toy but she knew better she was going to create the generation. Iris would always call rose’s kid a fetus just to piss her off. Rose never called her child it, she called her child her or him.  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHH I WANT THIS KID OUT ” Rose screamed in pain holding Harry and Joe's hands. Her left hand was held by Joe and her right hand was held by Harry. She needed all the help she could get. Iris had a huge smile on her face as rose screamed. Caitlin was helping her deliver her child.  
“Ok Rose you need to push harder for me alright, I can see the head,” Caitlin said patiently to calm rose. Rose was crying and screaming while squeezing Joe and Harry's hands.   
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Rose screamed through the most painful moment of her life. Everyone could hear a baby’s cry. Caitlin held a bloody crying wiggling baby  
“It’s a girl”  
Rose couldn’t believe it, she had a daughter,her cousin was right.

Her cousin Delilah was a bright happy 17-year-old girl that had a boyfriend that her family didn’t like. She acted all of it. She killed herself and left a note explaining everything  
Dear family and friends  
I’m sorry that I left you but I couldn’t take it anymore. I had an abortion and I regret all of it. You see my boyfriend James beaten and raped me a lot and I ended up pregnant.He told me to abort it, I thought I loved him but..I was wrong.I had an abortion thought it would just be nothing but it wasn’t.I broke up with James soon after realizing my mistake.I began having dreams of my child crying and calling for me. I went to abortion meetings, which is to help girls who aborted to feel better but it didn’t help at all.They were lying to all of us.They said that we have a bright future now without the ‘fetus’ in the way.They said we had the right but I learned too late that we shouldn't. They said we didn’t murder our baby we just took the fetus out and stopped its growth. It was all a lie, it is murder, I killed an innocent living life.The ‘fetus’ isn’t a fetus but a living breathing child. I had the chance to create life. We women can do something men could never do, we give life. I had a chance to hold my baby and watch it grow and learn but I just threw it away like it was nothing. I can’t live like this, I regret killing my child and I want other’s to know my story.I want my cousin Rose to never experience my heartbreak and depression and torture, and I want other girls to never feel the way I felt. Please send my college money to pro-life agencies and send all my possessions to teen pregnancy care’s that help teen girls through their pregnancy when they don't want to abort, please stop Abortion.It is a lie.

Rose looked at her newborn daughter with amazement.She knew exactly what to name her  
“Her name is Delilah”  
Everyone watched Caitlin clean the newborn and give her to the new mother. Rose held her daughter with no regret in her heart. Delilah was beautiful.They all gathered around to look at the new life. Delilah had Eobard’s blonde hair and had her mother’s bright blue eye’s.

 

Delilah was raised by Rose and The Flash team and Delilah was definitely Eobard’s child, she was a genius.Rose found out that Iris had an abortion when she got pregnant from her old boyfriend in high school and only was jealous that Rose got to hold her child, Rose forgave iris after finding out.  
Delilah was a speedster and was just as fast as Barry by the time she was 16. Barry and Iris had twins, Don and Dawn. They both somehow were not as fast as Delilah. They were both jealous of her just like how Iris was jealous of Rose. Delilah became a hero named Whiplash. Don’s future son Bart(yeah in the comic he is related to thawne's but let's pretend he isn’t) came to save his grandpa when he met Delilah.  
Bart was instantly in love with her and decided to stay in Delilah's time to stay with her. Delilah was definitely Eobard's child, she was a genius. Bart and Delilah started dated and Don and Dawn were furious but Rose fully supported them. Rose found her first love, she ended up marrying Leonard Snart and had another child. Delilah eventually met her blood father when he escaped. He asked her to join him and of course, she said No.  
Delilah had to fight her father and after months she finally did it. Bart and Delilah decided to get married when they were 21. The wedding was beautiful, the ring bar was Delilah’s half-brother Jase. Years later Delilah and Bart had twins and Rose was able to abolish abortion.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and kudos and subscribe, remember this is my first fanfic so please don't be to judge me to harsh. And please comment you want another chapter if you do and please comment if you liked this and if oyu have suggestions on the next chapter


End file.
